Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Electronic modules typically include an internal printed circuit board (PCB) that is configured to communicate with a host device.
One common difficulty associated with the electronic modules concerns the assembly of the modules. For example, due to limitations in size and space, it can sometimes be difficult to accurately secure an internal circuit board within an electronic module. It can also be difficult to take up the tolerance variations in PCB construction. A need exists, therefore, for mechanisms that can accurately secure an internal circuit board within an electronic module.